


Unohduksen joki

by teapertti



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Minun ja Hänen Pyhyytensä liitto oli kaikin puolin siisti ja miellyttävä, kuin huone jonka joku oli tarkasti siivonnut ja somistanut niin, että sinne oli mukava tulla ja asettua. Ei ollut olemassa murhetta, jota en voinut hänelle kertoa, eikä myöskään iloa, jota en hänen kanssaan olisi halunnut jakaa. Vaikka elämässäni oli paljon sekä iloa että murhetta, niin eniten kaikista eteeni tuli kuitenkin työtä: maailma, jonka olin mielessäni jo nuorena kuvitellut, vaati hirveästi että se tulisi edes vähän valmiimmaksi.





	Unohduksen joki

**Author's Note:**

> Voisin teoriassa kirjoittaa tälle vastineen Bylethin näkökulmasta, mutta en aio vaivautua, koska Litku Klementti on tehnyt sen jo puolestani biisillä "Pelkuri".

Hääyönämme vaimoni saapui huoneeni ovelle ensimmäistä kertaa. Minä olin jo lähes unessa, ruuan ja viinin uuvuttamana ja tanssin kangistamana, mutta nähdessäni hänen varjonsa seisovan ovella havahduin ja kohotin päätäni. Hänellä oli yllään norsunluunvalkoinen helmikirjailtu kaapu, jonka hänen seuraajansa olivat lahjottaneet hänelle tätä päivää varten. Pitkiin vihertäviin hiuksiinsa hän oli punonut kurjenmiekkoja, joita kasvoi joen varressa lähellä edesmenneen isoisäni linnaa. Hänen kasvojensa ilme oli vakava ja uupunut, sellainen millaisena minä olinkin hänen kasvonsa tottunut näkemään ja niitä rakastamaan.

”Tervetuloa Rieganin sukuun, olet täällä jumissa loppuelämäsi”, sanoin hänelle kun hän oli päässyt astumaan kynnyksen yli. Hymy kävi hänen huulillaan, kuin auringonvalon pilkahdus pilvisenä päivänä.

”En minä nainut sukua vaan miehen”, hän vastasi. Oloni oli raskas, mutta kohottauduin hieman nähdäkseni hänet paremmin.

”Tule tänne, minulla on asiaa”, sanoin hänelle. Byleth empi, mutta istuutui sitten sängylle ja käänsi tyynen katseensa minua kohti. Pyysin häntä työntämään kasvonsa lähemmäs niin, että ne roikkuivat ylläni, peittäen katossa loistavat kynttilät.

”Rakastan sinua”, muistan kuiskanneeni hänen helmenvalkeaa korvaansa vasten. Näen yhä mielessäni hänen lempeän hymynsä kun suljen silmäni iltaisin.

”Sinun pitäisi nukkua, silmäsi harottavat kuin oinaalla”, hän sanoi minulle.

”Kuin myös”, vastasin.

”Tämä yö kuolee pian auringon edellä. Haluan odottaa ja nähdä sen.”

Nukahdin sinä yönä hänen valvovan katseensa alla niin kuin lapsi nukahtaa äitinsä vierelle. Kun havahduin aamulla, näin että hän oli vajonnut uneen peitteen päälle yhä pukeissa. Valkoinen puku oli rypistynyt ja kukat olivat murskaantuneet ja hän oli uniensa vallassa viskonut hiuksensa sotkuun. Näky oli kaunein mitä olin eläessäni nähnyt. En ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt vaimoani unessa – vaikka olimme matkustaneet huomattavia matkoja yhdessä niin että pidimme toisiamme lähes perheenjäseninä jo ennen kihlautumista, niin jostain syystä hän piti visusti huolta, että vetäytyi yön tullessa omaan huoneeseensa. Korkean asemansa ansiosta hänelle se oli aina suotu. Ehkä ajatus itsensä altistamisesta sellaiselle haavoittuvuudelle oli asia, jota hän oli oppinut halveksimaan jo lapsuudessaan palkkasoturina, ja siksi hän oli säästänyt minutkin näkemästä häntä unen hallitsemana.

Minua kuitenkin kiehtoi ajatus hänestä vain vertaisenani. Olin aina katsonut häntä hieman ylöspäin, ja mitä läheisemmäksi olimme tulleet, sitä enemmän olin ymmärtänyt ettei hän oikeastaan ollut niin kuin me muut. Vaimoni oli vertaistaan vailla kaikissa tunnetuissa valtakunnista, ja ihmiset tulivat maan ääristä asti kuulemaan, mitä hänellä oli opetettavanaan seuraajilleen. Kihlautuessamme sodan jälkeen olin nähnyt hänessä jo piilevän kyvyn suuren valtion johtajana, ja pyytänyt että hän omaksuu sen roolin Fódlanin maassa. Hän ei ollut pitänyt ajatuksesta silloin, ja otaksuin ettei hän pitänyt siitä edelleenkään. Mutta Byleth oli hyväksynyt ehdotukseni – hän oli nainen, joka oli helppo taivutella tekemään asioita mikäli hän vain näki niissä jotain mieltä.

Mutta sinä kyseisenä aamuna emme keskustelleet johtajuudesta tai sen mielekkyydestä. Edellispäivän morsian havahtui minun nyppiessä kukkien lehtiä hänen hiuksistaan. Hän käänsi uniset kasvonsa aurinkoon ennen kuin katsoi minua.

”Älä luulekaan karkaavasi. Sinun ei tarvitse mennä tänään mihinkään”, sanoin hänelle ja vedin leikkisästi hänen vihertävät hiuskutristaan.

”Karkaisin! Milloin meistä kahdesta minä olisin ollut se joka karkaa?” hän oli huudahtanut, ja olin kiskonut hänen suortuvastaan hieman lujempaa, niin että hänen kasvonsa kipristyivät.

”Ei puhuta siitä”, minä sanoin ja suutelin häntä niin ettei hän vastaisi minulle mitään vaan tuntisi syvää tyydytystä että olimme vihdoin toistemme syleilyssä ja olimme lopultakin saaneet sen mitä olimme toisillemme luvanneet. Tuntiessani hänen kätensä niskassani iholleni pureutuivat terävät pienet kynnet, jättäen ohuen kuunsirpin muotoiset jäljet siellä olevalle herkälle alueelle.

”On varmaan parempi, jos otan mekon pois”, hän mutisi vetäessään syvään henkeä kun olin vihdoin antanut hänen taivuttaa kasvonsa pois omistani.

”Tee se”, olin vastannut ja nauranut perään, ja hän oli katsonut minua ohuiden sormiensa lävitse, jotka oli äkkiä nostanut silmiensä suojaksi.

*

Valehtelisin itselleni ja keskustelukumppaneilleni, jos olisin väittänyt, että vaimoni ja minun välille sidottu liitto olisi ollut huonosti suunniteltu poliittinen liike tai muuten vain typerästi toteutettu harha-askel, johon nuori, asemaansa epätavallista kautta päätynyt kuningas voisi helposti sortua. Ymmärrän toki, että monille ulkopuolisille kunnianhimoisena tunnetun almyralaisen kuninkaallisen ja vaikutusvaltaisen uskonnollisen johtajan avioliitto kuulostaa hieman liioitellun hyvältä järjestelyltä ensiksi mainitulle, ja mikä minä olen teeskentelemään: vaimoni asema on helpottanut poliittisia toimiani Fódlanin raja-alueilla ja lisännyt uskottavuuttani siellä missä vierasmaalainen taustani on nähty epäilyttävänä. Toki oli olemassa monia, joiden mielestä kirkon johtaja ei ollut mikään kuninkaallinen eikä hänen tehtävänsä ollut suvun jatkaminen. Näin ollen avioliitto vaikutti heidän mielestään lähinnä minua itseäni hyödyttävältä sopimukselta. Mutta niin kauan kun vaimoni piti minua suuressa arvossa, eivät tällaiset asiat vaivanneet minua tippaakaan eikä niistä ollut kenellekään suurempaa haittaa.

Minun ja Hänen Pyhyytensä liitto oli kaikin puolin siisti ja miellyttävä, kuin huone jonka joku oli tarkasti siivonnut ja somistanut niin, että sinne oli mukava tulla ja asettua. Ei ollut olemassa murhetta, jota en voinut hänelle kertoa, eikä myöskään iloa, jota en hänen kanssaan olisi halunnut jakaa. Vaikka elämässäni oli paljon iloa ja murhetta, niin eniten kaikista eteeni tuli kuitenkin työtä: maailma, jonka olin mielessä jo nuorena kuvitellut, vaati hirveästi että se tulisi edes vähän valmiimmaksi. Sen vuoksi vietin harvoin aikaa aloillani: minun oli matkustettava ympäri manteretta, kerta toisensa jälkeen, neuvoteltava uusia liittolaisia, taivuteltava ylimyksiä, kukistettava haitallisia ääriaatteita.

Tiesin, että avioituminen Bylethin kanssa sopi teoriassa huonosti tähän kuvioon. Hänen tehtävänsä oli vaativin, mikä yhdessäkään valtakunnassa saattoi olla: järjestyksen ylläpitäminen omana persoonanaan, jumalattaren sijaisena jumalattaren asemassa, kirkon arkkipiispana, taivaallisena välikappaleena. Murtuneen Fódlanin ihmiset saapuivat hänen luokseen sankoin joukoin kysymään neuvoa ja hakemaan hänen siunaustaan, tai joskus vain nähdäkseen millainen tämä suuri sotasankari oikeastaan oli. Hän oli kuin pilari, joka kannatteli kattoa: jos hän siirtyisi, koko rakennus saattaisi murentua. Niinpä hän pysytteli luostarissa niin paljon kuin vain pystyi ja hoiti sieltä päivittäisiä tehtäviään.

Kun minut valittiin Almyran kuninkaaksi, nousin valinnan jälkeen hetimiten traakkini siiville ja lensin Garreg Machiin tapaamaan silloista kihlattuani. Halusin, ettei uutinen saavuttaisi häntä millään viiveellä. Laskeuduin hänen parvekkeelleen ja jäin seisomaan siihen, odottaen että hän kiinnittäisi huomionsa minuun. Kun hän vihdoin saapui huoneeseensa ja näki siluettini ikkunan takana, hän avasi ovet voimalla ja kiiruhti ottamaan minut syliinsä.

”Almyrassa on uusi kuningas”, sanoin hänelle kietoessani käteni hänen kupeilleen.

”Toivon todella, että sinne on valittu hyvä kuningas”, hän vastasi ja antoi silmiensä vaeltaa kasvoillani.

”Niin minäkin.” Olimme hetken hiljaa. Näin, että hänen otsansa rypistyi ja kasvot muuttuivat vakaviksi.

”Tiedätkö, jos saisin itse päättää”, Byleth aloitti. Minusta tuntui äkkiä, että jääpala olisi noussut sisuksista kurkkuuni.

”Jos voisin, niin tulisin kanssasi Almyraan ja jäisin sinne. Niin olisi parempi. Sitä minä toivon.”

”Meidän tapaamisemme oli kohtalon ihmeellinen oikku. Uskomatonta ja silti täysin todellista. Mutta niin ikään sinun kohtalosi on johtaa tätä maata ja minun omaani”, minä vastasin hänelle. En voisi kuvitella ottavani ketään muuta kuin hänet – ilman häntä olisin vain tyhjä astia, onneton mitättömyys. Kohtalon jumala oli oikullinen pelitoveri, mutta siihen aikaan olin varma, että selviäisin sielujen pelistä voittajana.

”Jos on kerran kuollut ja palannut takaisin elämään kulkemalla ajassa taaksepäin, onko silloin kohtalona kuolla vai elää?” hän kysyi minulta.

”Sinä elät, Byleth. Nauti siitä. Sinun paikkasi on täällä, kaiken elämän keskellä.” Hän pysytteli vaiti ja veti minut huoneeseensa puristaen sormensa tiukasti omieni ympärille, niin että minusta tuntui, että veri lakkasi niissä kiertämästä.

*

Ongelmat alkoivat siitä, kun olin vierailemassa luostarissa ja vaimoni halusi esitellä uusimman ritarikuntansa jäsenen. Ragnhild oli kymmenen vuotta sitten Keisarikuntaa vastaan käydyssä sodassa orvoksi jäänyt tyttörukka, jonka vaimoni oli kutsunut luostariin asumaan ja pitänyt itse huolta että tämä sai ensiluokkaisen sotilaskoulutuksen. Hyvä ritari Ragnhildistä tulikin, olihan hän saanut oppinsa parhailta. Arvostin myös Bylethin kaukonäköisyyttä: nuoresta iästä asti koulutetusta ritarista tuli hänelle äärimmäisen uskollinen palvelija, jonka saattoi luottaa puolustavan hänen etuaan tilanteessa missä hyvänsä.

Oli kuitenkin yksi asia, mitä en itse ollut osannut ottaa huomioon. Kun Ragnhild nimitettiin ritarikunnan jäseneksi, vaimoni piti lähipiirilleen hienon illallisen luostarissa. Minä olin velvollinen osallistumaan, ja meninkin, vaikka nuoruudesta asti minuun pesiytynyt epäluulo kirkon edustajia kohtaan johtikin siihen, että viihdyin huonosti sellaisissa tilaisuuksissa. Luostarissa käydessäni halusin mieluummin olla vaimoni kanssa kahden tai tavata ihmisiä Liittoutuman hallitsemilta alueilta. Illallisen aikana sain kuulla, miksi Ragnhild oli nimitetty ritariksi: vaimoni halusi lähettää hänet kirkon edustajaksi mukaani Almyraan. Yön noustessa otin asian puheeksi, kun olimme vetäytyneet hänen huoneeseensa.

”Ei kuulosta hyvältä ajatukselta. Kirkon mukaan tuleminen on yhä liian aikaista”, sanoin hänelle. Omaa toimintaani leimasi uskonnollinen sitoutumattomuus, ja siksi näin kirkon tunnuksia kantavien mukana olemisen ongelmallisena. Bylethin kulmat kohosivat.

”Saapasteletko Almyrassa oikeasti kuvitellen sen olevan yhdentekevää, että olet naimisissa kirkon vaikutusvaltaisimman jäsenen kanssa? Luulisi sinun ylimyksenä tietävän, että avioliitto on poliittisena sopimuksena huomattavasti painavampi kuin edustajan pitäminen hovissaan.” Pysähdyin aloillani ja katsoin vaimoani, joka nojasi huoneessa olevaa patsasta vasten, mutta hänen ruumiinsa ei ollut rentoutunut vaan muistutti haavoittunutta pantteria, joka oli kohdannut vihollisen. Tiesin hänen olevan pahoillaan, ettemme nähneet toisiamme useammin. Äkkiä tunsin itseni taas pojaksi ja hänet opettajaksi, joka oli saanut minut kiinni typerästä virheestä.

”En tietenkään”, myönnyin. Enkä enää vastustellut, kun lähtiessäni mukana tulleiden sotilaiden joukkoon liittyi Ragnhild pegasoksensa kanssa. Pian lähtöni jälkeen minulle valkenivat hänen syynsä ujuttaa oma silmäparinsa hoviväkeni joukkoon.

”Kuule Claude”, Ragnhild aloitti.

”Oikeasti minulla on arvonimi, mutta tosiaan, en ole ennenkään jaksanut harrastaa turhaa tapakulttuurillista sievistelyä”, vastasin hänelle.

”Luostarissa kukaan ei jaksa muistaa että olet joku kuningas. Mutta asiani on, että sinun pitäisi kirjoittaa Bylethille useammin.” Oli totta, etten lähettänyt vaimolleni kirjeitä läheskään niin usein kuin hän lähetti minulle. Useimmat hänen kirjeistään kuvasivat hänen päivittäisiä toimiaan luostarin arjessa, ja aivan erityisesti kasveja joita hän kasvatti.

”Näkisit, miten iloiseksi hän tulee. Kirjeesi ovat aivan mahdottoman tylsiä, mutta opettaja näyttää aivan toisenlaiselta saatuaan sellaisen.”

”Mistä sinä tiedät, millaisia kirjeitä hänelle lähetän?” Ragnhildin kasvoille ilmestyi ovela ilme.

”Varastin yhden. Mutta ei ollut sen arvoista. Setethin luentokin olisi mielenkiintoisempi.” En jaksanut moittia häntä, sillä olin pojankoltiaisena tehnyt varmaan monta samanmoista temppua. Tarkastelin hänen pieniä vaaleita kasvojaan. Jos olisin asunut luostarissa, vaimoni olisi ehkä pyytänyt minua opettamaan hänelle jousen käyttöä.

”Kirjoita sinäkin. Hän on varmaan yksinäinen, Seteth ja Flayn vain seuranaan”, sanoin hänelle.

”Ehkä hän kutsuu luostariin monta uutta oppilasta. Hän puhuu siitä usein. Että olisi kiva perustaa sinne taas koulu.” Tavallaan olimme kummatkin samanlaisia, hän ja minä. Bylethin oppilaita. Minulle tuli epämukava olo. Ragnhild kiinnitti katseensa minuun entistä tiiviimmin.

”Miksi et ole pistänyt häntä paksuksi? Onko se joku uskontojuttu?” hän kysyi. Tytön kasvojen ilme ei värähtänyt, vaikka hän varmasti huomasi että kysymys loukkasi minua. Tavallaan olin jo nuorena tiennyt, silloin kun olimme tunteneet vasta vähän aikaa, että vaimoni oli maho. Se oli niin itsestään selvää, ettei mielessäni ollut koskaan käynyt, että asiat voisivat olla toisinkin.

”Olen kyllä yrittänyt, jos se sinua lohduttaa.” En ollut koskaan tullut kysyneeksi, mitä vaimoni tilanteesta ajatteli, eikä hän asiaa itse ottanut puheeksi. Vain kerran hän oli kirjeessä kirjoittanut nähneensä unen: _Siinä unessa minun jalkojeni välistä kaivautui esiin epämuodostunut peto, sellainen mitä sinäkin olet joskus nähnyt, mutta kuitenkin toisenlainen, ja sillä oli lintumaiset, hopeanväriset höyhenet ja kun se oli tullut kokonaan ulos, se kääntyi katsomaan minua. Sen silmät olivat vihreät kuin puut ja kasvit keskikesällä, ja se tuijotti minua ja sanoi: ”sinun aikasi on tullut”. _

Kun pääsimme perille Almyraan, pyysin miehiäni hankkimaan siemeniä, jotka oli tuotu kaukaa valtion rajojen ulkopuolelta, maasta josta monet lännessä asuvat eivät varmaan olleet edes kuulleet. Lähetin ne vaimolleni lahjaksi, että hän tietäisi kuinka paljon ajattelin häntä.

*

Minun ei olisi tarvinnut kehottaa Ragnhildia lähettämään kirjettä vaimolleni, sillä pian hänen saavuttuaan Almyraan minusta tuntui, ettei hän muuta tehnytkään kuin kirjoittamaan hovini jokapäiväisestä elämästä ja toimitti raporttinsa sitten mitä pikimmiten Garreg Machiin. Annoin tytölle mielessäni lempinimen ”sakaali”, sillä tuntui, että hän oli kuin sitkeä haittaeläin joka pystyi kiemurtelemaan irti millaisesta pinteestä tahansa. Yritin antaa hänelle kädet täyteen työtä, mutta silti hän löysi aikaa nuuskia ympäriinsä. Eikä hän tyytynyt vain pitämään yllä hyviä suhteita sotilaisiin ja hovin jäseniin, vaan hän myös laittoi väriä hiuksiinsa ja sotki kasvonsa niin, että häntä luultiin pääkaupungissa jonkun vierasmaalaisen kauppiaan seurueeseen kuuluvaksi. Niin hän pystyi keskustelemaan myös tavallisen kansan edustajien kanssa huoletta, kuuntelemaan mitä he juorusivat torin kupeessa.

Pidin Ragnhildin toimintaa ärsyttävänä, sillä sotilaallisesta näkökulmasta katsoen hänen käytöksenä oli vastuutonta ja epäilyttävää, edustihan hän vielä sitä mikä miellettiin vieraaksi vallaksi. Hänen valppaat sakaalinsilmänsä tuntuivat olevan kaikkialla. Äkkiä tunsin olevani vanki omassa linnassani, sillä tiesin että hän odotti että sanoisin joku päivänä jättäväni Almyran paikallisten päälliköiden hallittavaksi ja että palaisin Fódlaniin.

Oli totta, että en luostarissa keskustellut monista asioista elämästäni kotimaassani. Fódlanin jäykkiin ja muodollisiin ylimyksiin verrattuna Almyrassa korkeimmatkin virkamiehet elivät elämäänsä vapautuneesti ja toisinaan villistikin, tai ainakin tavalla mitä läntisessä naapurissa kutsuttaisiin epäsivistyneeksi. Toisinaan yritin kuvitella vaimoni kauniissa piispankaavussaan almyralaisen kaaoksen keskelle. Tietysti hän tottuisi mihin tahansa, olihan hän syntynyt palkkasoturiksi, mutta sydämessäni uskoin että vuodet ylimysten ympäröiminä olivat tehneet hänet vähemmän joustavaksi. Mutta ehkä se oli vain oma harhaluuloni, olihan hän itse sanonut haluavansa tulla kanssani.

Ragnhild ei koskaan maininnut mitään siitä, mitä ajatteli elämästään hovissa. En oikein tiennyt, miten selittää hänelle laveita ja meluisia juhlia, miesten keskinäistä tappelua ja naisten flirttailevaa tapaa puhua kaikille asemaan katsomatta, joten jätin monet asiat hänelle selittämättä. Oli liian myöhäistä tajutessani, että hänen kirjeisiin kirjaamansa näkemykset kuvastivat paremman tiedon puutteessa tietysti hänen fódlanilaista moraaliaan. Se valkeni minulle lähinnä silloin, kun tarkan oman elämänsä kuvailun sijaan Bylethin kirjeet alkoivat sisältää kysymyksiä: _Ragnhild kertoi, että sinulla on paljon kaikenlaisia ystäviä siellä. Keitä he ovat? Miksi et kutsu koskaan minua tapaamaan heitä? Tietävätkö he, että sinulla on vaimo? _

Kysymyksiin vastaaminen synnytti uusia kysymyksiä. Vaimoni oli herännyt huomaamaan, että minulla oli elämä, jonka olin eristänyt hänestä. Viisaana naisena hän oli varmasti ymmärtänyt sen jo kauan sitten, ja Ragnhild oli lähetetty ainoastaan toteamaan asioiden laita yksityiskohtia myöten. Tilanne oli epämiellyttävä, ja sen johdosta lykkäsin paluutani luostariin kuukausitolkulla, vaikka tiesin ettei se tehnyt Bylethiä lainkaan sen iloisemmaksi.

”Kapinen kettuko sinut maailmaan synnytti?” minä manasin Ragnhildia saatuani lopulta vaimoltani kirjeen, jossa hän kertoi olevansa pettynyt minuun. Vaikka tiesin että ritari toimi ainoastaan ladynsa käskystä, olin mieluummin vihainen hänelle kuin vaimolleni ja harkitsin iskeväni hänet miekallani kahtia.

”Polttaako synnintunto?” Ragnhild kysyi minulta leveästi virnuillen. Olin aina julistanut vihaavani ihmisiä jotka karttoivat totuutta, mutta periaatteet oli tehty joustaviksi. En pitänyt elämästäni vaimoni selän takana, mutta en voinut sille mitään: joka kerta saapuessani luostariin minusta tuntui kun olisin muuttunut toisenlaiseksi ihmiseksi. Vaimoni oli sanoinkuvaamattoman mahtava; hän oli aina ollut minua mahtavampi, pelastanut henkenikin silloin kun olimme tavanneet. Tapaamisemme oli ollut kohtaloa, mutta en ollut koskaan oikein tiennyt, miten laskostaisin sen kohtalon ylleni. Almyrassa koin olevani vapaa, mutta se vapaus oli tietysti harhaa, sen todistivat Ragnhildin kultaisina kiiltelevät silmät.

Me palasimme yhdessä takaisin. Ragnhildin kasvoilta oli nuoruuden huikentelevaisuus pyyhkiytynyt pois, ja hän muistutti minua äkkiä Bylethistä nuorena. Jos hän kohottaisi kätensä, tiesin että se ei vapisisi. Kun lähestyimme luostarin maita, hän kääntyi puoleeni.

”Pelkään, että hän katkeroituu”, Ragnhild sanoi.

”Kun olin lapsi, muistan sen elävästi. Kaikki ne ihmiset, joiden puolisot lähtivät sotaan, tavoittelemaan olematonta haavetta. He saivat vain kuningaskunnan rauniot palkinnoksi uhrauksistaan.” Pudistin päätäni.

”Siinä oli kyse huonosta suunnittelusta ja typerästä johtamisesta…”

”En puhu sinusta, ymmärrä jo! Puhun hänestä! Hänen sokeudestaan!” Tuuli iski kasvoihini niin että tuntui kun olisin kulkenut traakillani näkymättömän vallin läpi ja hetkeksi minusta tuntui että menettäisin tasapainoni ja putoaisin kuolemaani. 

Saavuttuamme luostarin maille hän katosi näköpiiristäni lähes heti, ja mietin menikö hän ilmoittamaan saapumisestamme vaimolleni. Minua tervehti luostarialueen portailla Seteth. Hänen ikiaikainen katseensa sai minut nuorentumaan vuosikymmenillä, vaikka hänen olemuksensa ei ollutkaan kylmä taikka vihamielinen.

”Lähettikö hän sinut?” kysyin. Seteth piti liskoni ohjaksista kiinni, aivan kuin pelkäisi että lähtisin yhtä nopeasti kuin olin tullutkin.

”Ei suinkaan.” En oikein tiennyt mitä sanoa hänelle. Seteth ei ollut koskaan pitänyt minusta, eikä kumpikaan meistä jaksanut teeskennellä, että välimme olivat lämpimät.

”Miten Byleth voi? Onko hän ollut viime aikoina alakuloinen”, tiedustelin häneltä. Hänen katseensa seurasi traakin kaulaa.

”Kai lady saa iloa työstään. Mutta hyvä että olet täällä. Hän on aina paljon rentoutuneempi.” Harkitsin hetken sanovani, että tämä kerta olisi luultavasti erilainen, mutta maltoin mieleni. Eihän meidän välisemme asiat edes kuuluneet hänelle.

Tapoihini kuului yleensä järjestää epämiellyttävät asiat niin, että ne hoituivat ilman minun suoraa osallisuuttani. Keskusteluun puolison kanssa ei kuitenkaan ollut olemassa taktisia peliliikkeitä. Kiipesin vaimoni huoneeseen – meidän huoneeseemme – ja jäin odottamaan hänen saapumistaan. Karusti sisustetussa tilavassa asuinhuoneistossa aika tuntui pysähtyvän, ja ajattelin itsekseni, odottiko hän joskus minua saapuvaksi samalla tavalla kiviseinää tuijottaen. Äkkiä tunsin itseni sanoinkuvaamattoman yksinäiseksi, ja minua pelotti. Hätkähdin oven narahtaessa.

Eräs syistä, miksi pitkitin toisinaan paluutani Fódlaniin oli se, että rakastin nähdä vaimoni kasvojen syttyvän kun hän huomasi minut parvekkeella tai oven takana. Hän ei tavannut hymyillä usein, mutta hänen silmiensä katse terävöityi ja kirkastui, ja hänen tavallisesti arvokas kävelytyylinsä muuttui levottomaksi hänen kiirehtiessään luokseni. Mutta nyt oli toisin. Hän puristi kaapunsa helmoja käsissään ja seisoi seinän vieressä puhutellessaan minua.

”Claude, oletko siellä?”

”Rakkaani”, vastasin, vaikka yleensä kutsuin häntä etunimellä. Tunsin epätoivoista kaipuuta ja halua nähdessäni hänet, ja nousin hitaasti ylös.

”Oletko sinä vihainen? Voit sanoa sen minulle. Oletko vihainen?” Vaimoni viha oli kylmää kuin teräs. En haluaisi eläessäni joutua sen kohteeksi. Hän käveli seinän vierustaa, ja hänen valkoinen laahuksensa loi kummallisen vastinparin hänen vierellään näkyvien varjojen kanssa.

”Onko minulla syytä olla?” Hän ei katsonut minuun päinkään.

”Sinä luit mitä se sa… Ragnhild kirjoitti. Olisin sinuna vihainen.” Näin hänen otteensa vaatteesta löystyvän ja hän kääntyi minuun päin.

”Niin kai. Mutta ei sillä lopulta ole hirveästi tekemistä sen asian kanssa”, Byleth vastasi. Huokaisin.

”Ollessani nuori, en tiennyt mitä elämältä pitäisi odottaa. Ehkä minä en odottanutkaan mitään. Mutta tavattuani sinut, ja ne muut… Ymmärsin, että on olemassa jotain, jota vain minä voin tehdä.” Näin hänen jähmettyvän. Ne, jotka olivat olleet kylässä silloin meidän kanssamme, olivat nyt kuolleet.

”Tiedätkö. Olen kulkenut sen tien loppuun.” Hän tuijotti minua tiukasti.

”Sodan ollessa päättymäisillään lupasin itselleni tekeväni asioita, joita haluankin tehdä. Olin seurannut sinua kaikki ne kuukaudet heräämiseni jälkeen, ja päätin että seuraisin sinua päivieni loppuun saakka mikäli vain suostuisit.” Näin että hän oli raivoissaan. Hän oli kaivanut kaapunsa taskusta seremoniatikarin, joita hän käytti toisinaan kirkon johtajan tehtävissä. Sen hopeinen pinta kimalteli hänen pitkissä, kalpeissa sormissaan.

”Suostuit, ja luulin että elämä voisi vihdoin alkaa.” Hänen silmänsä olivat suuret ja pyöreät kuin kirkon koristelussa käytetyt kivet, jotka symboloivat ikuisuutta.

”Mutta olisihan minun pitänyt tietää ettei ihmisiin voi luottaa! Kaikista vähiten sinuun! Ylpeilet aina taidollasi tarjota ihmisille jotain jota he luulevat haluavansa, mutta joka paljastuukin myrkyksi”, hän huusi hurjistuneelta. Käsi kohoili hengityksen mukana.

”Tiedän, että yhteinen elämämme ei ole sellaista kuin halusit”, sain vaivoin sanotuksi. En ollut halunnut tehdä häntä onnettomaksi, mutta jollain tasolla olin tullut tietoiseksi, että olin aina asettanut omat tavoitteeni hänen onnensa edelle. Hänkin oli kai aina tiennyt sen, muttei ollut myöntänyt sitä itselleen, koska rakasti minua.

”Jätä työsi. Tule kanssani Almyraan.” Hän astui hiljalleen kohti minua ja pöytää. Valkoinen käsi puristi tikaria. Valkosten kasvojen keskellä kiilsi hikipisara. Ajattelin valkoista kuningatarta shakkilaudalla, lähestymässä vihollistaan. Hänen katseensa irtosi omastani, ja näin hänen kävelevän ohitseni, pöydän luo. Hän kohotti tikarin ja iski sen pöydän puiseen pintaan. Näin kun kaunis puu halkesi osuman voimasta. Vaimoni nosti kätensä veitseltä ja jätti sen pystyyn.

”Monesti olen toivonut, että kuljettua tietä voisi vielä käydä takaisin”, hän sanoi ohuella äänellä ja kietoi kätensä kylkiensä ympärille. Kävelin hänen luokseen ja vedin hänet syleilyyni. Hän painautui minua vasten ja tunsin että hän itki katkerasti.

Sinä iltana ajattelin liittomme olevan vielä pelastettavissa. Hän antoi minun riisua itsensä ja rakasteli kanssani, mutta kesken kaiken hän alkoi kouristella kuin kuumeen vallassa ja hän mutisi itsekseen ”saastaa” lähtiessään luotani. Hänessä oli jotain eläimellistä, ja ymmärsin että hän oli kieltänyt vihan mielessään niin pitkään, että siitä oli tullut hänelle kuin ruumiin tauti, ja minun kosketukseni ruokki sitä hänen sisässään. Jäin makaamaan yhteiseen sänkyymme, ja kun havahduin unesta pitkälle kiivenneeseen aamuun, tunsin selässäni lämpimän kosketuksen ja luulin hänen palanneen takaisin. Mutta se paljastuikin vain yhdeksi luostarin lukuisista kissoista, joka oli nähnyt tilaisuutensa tulleen.

En nähnyt vaimostani vilaustakaan pariin päivään. Tiesin että hänellä oli oma kammio työhuoneessaan, mutta hän ei koskaan nukkunut siellä minun ollessa luostarissa. Vaikka hänellä oli tapana valvoa öisin, hän tapasi silloinkin vain kävellä huoneessa äänettä ja vahtia untani. Mutta nyt hän pysyi näkymättömissä, ja kun tapasin Setethin ja muuta luostarin väkeä, hekin sanoivat etteivät olleet nähneet Bylethiä, mutta he myös totesivat, että hän tapasi mietiskellä omissa oloissaan sillä tavoin, hautoen omia ajatuksiaan pitkään ja hartaasti.

Ikävystyneenä kiipesin Jumalattaren torniin, jonka sisäänkäyntiä ei nykyään kukaan enää vahtinut. Olin aina pitänyt korkeista paikoista, joista näki vaivatta ympärilleen, ja erityisesti tästä vanhasta tornista, joka oli kivettynyt mieleeni elämäni tärkeistä hetkistä. Muistelin vaimoani ja itseäni nuorena, hänen pitkää, valkoista kaulaansa kurkottamassa kohti yötaivasta, tummia hiuksia kiertymässä hänen niskaansa. Vaimoni oli silloin toivonut jotain, ja mietin nyt, oliko hänen toiveensa tullut koskaan toteen. Mieleeni muistuivat ne viisi vuotta, joiden aikana hän oli ollut kadoksissa. Hänen tultua takaisin tähän maailmaan olin sanonut, etten koskaan epäillyt hänen paluutaan – kohtalo oli tarkoittanut meidät voittoisiksi yhdessä. Mutta tietysti minulla oli ollut epäilykseni, sillä en ollut koskaan osannut luottaa siihen, mitä en nähnyt omilla silmilläni.

Muistin äkkiä surun ja pettymyksen Bylethin silmissä, kun olin ilmoittanut jättäväni Fódlanin, siitäkin huolimatta että se kaikki oli silloin jäänyt hänen vastuulleen. Kuvittelin että vaimoni oli monta kertaa kiivennyt torniin ja odottanut että se paljastaisi taas jonkin uuden käänteen yhteisessä tarinassamme. Tai ehkä hän ei ollut koskaan tehnytkään niin – ei ollut hänen tapaistaan odottaa, että asiat järjestyisivät itsekseen. Kuvittelin mielessäni hänet vierelläni jotta voisin kysyä, uskoiko hän, että näkisi vielä uudenlaisen, kukoistavan Fódlanin.

”Minä voin tehdä vain voitavani”, hän vastaisi minulle. Mutta nyt hän seuraisi minua Almyraan. Katselin jälleenrakennettua luostaria, joka ei kovastikaan eronnut siitä, millainen koko paikka oli joskus ollut. Pian se varmaan toimisi taas kouluna. En uskonut että hän todella halusi lähteä.

Kun seuraavana aamuna saavuin luostarin ruokatilaan, oli vaimoni meille osoitetussa pöydässä odottamassa minua. Tunsin itseni heti paljon rohkaistuneemmaksi. Nautin suuresti vaimoni seurassa syömisestä: hän huolehti että pöydässä oli aina monenlaisia ruokalajeja, varsinkin sellaisia liharuokia joista tiesi minun pitäneen jo poikana. Hän kauhoi eteeni kulhollisen luukeittoa ja otti sitten toisen annoksen itselleen. Odotin että hän avaisi suunsa ja kertoi missä oli ollut, mutta hän vaikuttikin vaivaantuneelta.

”Voitko huonosti? Ei ole tapaistasi vältellä muiden seuraa”, kysyin häneltä ja näpertelin lusikkaa kädessäni. Keiton mausteinen haju tunkeutui sieraimiin yllättävällä voimalla. Katsoin kun hän nosti oman lusikkansa hitaasti huulilleen ja söi, ennen kuin vastasi:

”Ei tarvitse olla huolissaan.” Olin kuullut sen lauseen hänen suustaan monen kerran, toistuvasti hän oli sanonut niin minulle ja muille läheisilleen. Saatoin kuvitella että jopa kuolinvuoteellaan vaimoni huulet muodostaisivat nuo sanat. Ja miksipä ei: hän oli pystyvin ihminen, joka tunsin.

”Minun on lähdettävä pian, ehkä jo tänään. Toivot että ymmärrät. Haluan että tulet kuitenkin perässäni niin pian kuin mahdollista. Heti kun olet saanut asiasi järjestykseen”, kerroin hänelle. Saavuttuani Almyraan pyytäisin palvelijoita valmistautumaan siihen, että heidän ladynsa saapuisi pian.

”Parempi että lähdet tänään”, hän sanoi, kädet kierrettynä keittokulhon ympärille. Katseeni kiinnittyi hänen sormiinsa, kymmeneen kynteen ja kynsinauhaan, joissa ei näkynyt iän merkkejä vaikka hän oli aina tehnyt työtään miekka kourassa. Byleth tarttui lasiinsa ja kohotti sen minulle tervehdykseksi, mutta ilman hymyä.

Aterian jälkeen suuntasin heti valmistelemaan traakkiani paluumatkaa varten. Työ vei aikaa, sillä käteni vapisivat ja minun oli vaikea tähdentää katsettani. Lopulta näin jonkun luostarin palvelusväestä paikalla ja käskin häntä laittamaan liskon varusteet kuntoon. Palvelija katsoi minuun kohonneiden kulmien alta, ja tiesin että tehtyään työnsä hän livahtaisi juoruilemaan muiden kaltaistensa kanssa. Palasin luostariin ja kiipesin kappelin vieressä olevalle parvekkeelle, jossa olin sopinut tapaavani vaimoni kanssa ennen lähtöä.

Hän antoi minun odottaa itseään. Kun näin hänen saapuvan, tuntui kun näkymätön käsi olisi tarttunut minua leuan alta ja pidellyt kasvojani aloillani niin, etten voinut irrottaa silmiäni hänestä. Joskus, kun kaukaa rajojen takaa tulleet ihmiset Almyrassa kysyivät minulta, millainen ihminen vaimoni oli, kuvailin että hänellä oli ympärillään oleviin ihmisiin erikoinen valta, niin että se villitsi heidän mieliään ja pakotti heikommat polvilleen. Yleensä tapasin lisätä vitsaillen, että eihän minulla olisi ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin tappaa tai naida sellainen nainen. Useimmille syntyi kuva, että hän olisi hurja, ja he yllättyivät kuinka tyyntä ja kovaa hänen valtansa oli, silloin kun lopulta pääsivät sen itse kokemaan.

Vaimoni oli riisunut pois seremoniavaatteensa ja näytti omituisen paljaalta ilman viittaansa ja pääkoristettaan. Tai ehkä se ei ollutkaan hänen ulkonäkönsä – myös hänen olemuksessaan oli jotain pientä. Hän jäi seisomaan vähän matkan päähän minusta, ikään kuin arastellen.

”Claude. Eikö se olekin niin. Ettet oikeastaan kuulu tänne”, hän sanoi ja katsoi jonnekin luostaria ympäröivien metsien kanssa.

”Niin”, minä vastasin. Suussani tuntui metallin maku, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan minuun.

”Mutta minä kuulun. Toisinaan unelmoin että tulisin mukaasi, mutta ymmärrän nyt, että se on lapsellinen haave. Näen sen äkkiä selvästi.” Muistin Ragnhildin palavan katseen meidän palatessamme, hänen kertoessaan ladynsa sokeudesta. Oliko hän puhunut vaimolleni kahden kesken. Mietin Bylethiä tuijottamassa minua tikari kädessä, ja nyt puhumassa minulle tyyneydellä. Mietin näkymätöntä kättä, joka oli siirtynyt kurkultani pitelemään sydäntäni.

”Etkö sano mitään? Ei se haittaa. Sinun ei tarvitse palata enää. Voit mennä siellä, missä mielesi tekee.” Onko unelmalla mitään merkitystä, jos sen toteutumisen näkee yksin? Olin kysynyt tätä äidiltäni pohtiessani päätöstä kosia vaimoani. En muista enää mitä hän oli vastannut, eikä sillä toisaalta ollut väliäkään: olin jo silloin tiennyt, että minua riivaisi jatkuva täyttymättömyyden kokemus, jos en olisi sitonut häntä itseeni. 

Byleth ei ollut koskaan sanonut rakastavansa minua. Tajusin sen sillä hetkellä, kun tunsin hänen harjoittavan harkittua julmuutta minua kohtaan. Mieleni valtasi myrkyllinen ajatus, että hän toivoi minulle ainoastaan pahaa ja että hän halusi minun kärsivän. Yritin kiskoa hanskani pois heittääkseni häntä mielenosoituksellisesti sormuksellani. Hän oli riisunut omansa pois jo aiemmin, ja samalla nolannut minut luostarissa.

Havahduin, kun vaimoni tarttui kädestäni. Hänen otteensa oli jäntevä, mutta hän piteli sormiani omissaan lempeästi. En pitänyt synnintunnon käsitteestä, mutta sillä hetkellä tunsin sen painavan minua sisältä.

”Älä vaivaudu”, hän sanoi.

”Se kuului isällesi. Tietysti haluat sen takaisin”, mumisin ja seurasin hänen helmansa liepeen leikkiä tuulessa.

”Isä on kuollut, ja nyt se kuuluu sinulle. En minä sitä tarvitse. En ajatellut tehdä samaa virhettä uudelleen.” Uskaltauduin katsomaan hänen kivettyneitä kasvojaan, joiden takana tiesin hänen piilottelevan surua. Hänen kätensä kannattelivat varmoina omaani. Valtakuntani tuntui äkkiä kaukaiselta paikalta, suorastaan yhdentekevältä verrattuna vaimoni syliin, jonne minulla ei ollut enää paluuta.

”Menehän nyt”, hän sanoi ja kohotti kätensä päälaelleni. Hän painoi päätäni alas ja minä tottelin. Tunsin hänen painavan suudelman ohimolleni ja lausuvan rukouksen, ja minun teki mieli itkeä. Aina ennen olin tullut suruineni hänen luokseen, mutta nyt minun oli pidettävän ne itselläni.

Noudatin hänen toivettaan enkä palannut luostariin. Vaimoni ei avioliittomme päättymisen jälkeen enää kirjoittanut minulle henkilökohtaisesti, mutta sain toisinaan Setethin kuivia, virallisia kirjeitä, joissa hän kuitenkin myös kertoi Bylethin voinnista. Tunsin aluksi mustasukkaisuutta, sillä hän sai nähdä vaimoni joka päivä, kun taas itse olin jäänyt epäonnistuneen avioliiton ja tärkeän poliittisen aseman väliseen rakoon, joka sai minut pysyttelemään poissa koko Fódlanista. Nähdessäni kirkon symbolin painettuna kirjepaperiin tai kaiverrettuna rakennukseen muistin aluksi kaikki ne hienot asiat, jotka rakkaani oli vuokseni tehnyt. Mutta kuukausien kuluessa aloin arvostaa, että Seteth piti minut ajan tasalla Fódlanin asioista. Saatoin olla laumastani harhautunut, mutta en koskaan lakkaisi kuulemasta heidän ääntään. Enkä halunnutkaan.

Kun vuosi oli kulunut erostamme – luostarin perustamisjuhlan lähestyessä – sain kutsun Garreg Machissa järjestettävään tärkeään tilaisuuteen, johon oli kutsuttu kaikki tärkeät ylimykset Fódlanista ja sen rajojen ulkopuolelta. Aluksi harkitsin lähettäväni vain kuninkaallisen edustajan, sillä ajatus Fódlaniin palaamisesta oli mielessäni yhä kipeä, enkä halunnut kokea sitä paheksuntaa ja nöyryytystä, jonka tiesin kohtaavani Bylethin taustajoukoilta. Näin mielessäni Ragnhildin susimaisen virneen ja Setethin viileän tutkimattomat kasvot. He katsoisivat minuun seremoniavaatteissaan ja hopean- ja kullankiilteisissä koruissaan, ilkkuen sitä mitä minä kutsuin kohtaloksi. Minä näkisin hänet, keskellä kaikkia, suurempana kuin kukaan, Luojan miekka kädessään, ja tuntisin itseni ja omat tekoni täysin mitättömiksi.

Kaikesta huolimatta otin joitakin Almyran hovin jäseniä mukaani ja menin juhlaan. Tiesin että vaimoni tapaamisesta vieraiden joukossa tulisi olemaan haaste. Olin osallistunut juhlaan usein ennenkin, yleensä oman valtioni edustajana. Olin kuitenkin viettänyt juhlat tiiviisti puolisoni seurassa, kietaissut käteni hänen vyötärölleen ja kulkenut hänen mukanaan tapaamassa kaikkia niitä ihmisiä, jotka tulivat silloin tapaamaan häntä ja puhumaan maailman tulevaisuudesta. Tiesin että hän piti käytöstäni ärsyttävänä edustustilaisuuksissa, sillä arkkipiispan rooliin eivät sopineet aviomiehet, ainoastaan lakeijat. Ja silti, varsinkin yhteiselomme alkuvuosina, näin että tämä ärtymys oli ristiriidassa hänen kokemansa halun kanssa, joka väreili hänen huulillaan kun kumarruin kuiskaamaan hänelle jotain tai nuuhkaisemaan hänen hiuksiaan. Toisinaan hän menetti hallinnan ylhäisestä olemuksestaan ja johdatti minut jonnekin, missä saatoimme olla hetken kahden. Silloin hetkittäin saatoin tuntea olevani myös hänen maansa kuningas.

Mutta nyt se kaikki oli mennyttä elämää, ja jouduin seisomaan kaikkialla kaukana hänestä, seuraamaan kun muut saivat kulkea ennen minua hänen puheilleen. Kun tervehdimme, hänen hymynsä oli lämmin. Sinänsä ei ollut väliä, teeskentelinkö iloista vai paljastinko suruni, sillä hän tunsi minut ja tapani. Mutta muut eivät tunteneet, ja siksi hymyilin ja vitsailin hänelle niin kuin muillekin vanhoille ystävilleni. Hänen supisti huuliaan, ikään kuin maistelisi jotakin jota halusi sanoa minulle muttei tohtinut. En olisi halunnut lähteä hänen viereltään, mutta hyväksyin osani ja palasin omieni luokse.

”Onko totta, että tuo nainen tuolla on sinun ladysi? Hän on niin erikoisen näköinen, aivan kuin hänessä olisi ihmistä vain puolet”, nuori almyralainen sotilaspoika kysyi minulta. Muistelin lapsena kuulemaani tarinaa, jossa mies oli huijannut merenkeijun puolisokseen ja keiju oli kostanut hänelle kiivaasti myöhemmin.

”Ehkäpä, mutta hänen ihmisyyteensä on se mikä hänessä muita villitsee”, vastasin hänelle.

Olin pyytänyt, että saisin yöpyä siinä huoneessa, joka oli kuulunut minulle asuessani luostarissa. Huone oli kalustettu uudelleen monet kerrat, eikä se oikeastaan näyttänyt enää samalta kuin nuoruudessani. Kävin sängylle makaamaan ja yritin palauttaa mieleeni aikoja Akatemiassa. Byleth oli vieraillut huoneessani vain kerran. Se oli ollut pari viikkoa hänen isänsä kuoleman jälkeen. Hän oli koputtanut huoneeni ovelle, kun ilta oli jo ollut pitkällä.

”Miksi olet siinä? Tulitko antamaan hyvänyönsuukon?” Olin kiusoitellut häntä. Hän oli kulkenut huoneeni läpi, astunut maassa lojuvien kirjojen yli ja istunut sängylleni.

”Mitä luulet, että mitä tämä kaikki tarkoittaa?” hän kysyi minulta. Byleth oli puhunut hiljaa mumisten. Tiesin hänen puhuvan asioista, joita olimme todistaneet edellisinä kuukausina.

”Minä olen sinua vanhempi, mutta en ymmärrä maailmasta mitään. Minä ymmärrän vain taistelemista. Hän ei kertonut, sillä hänestä oli parempi elää katsomatta sivuilleen”, opettajani oli jatkanut.

”Olet vasta lapsi, mutta silti tiedät niin paljon enemmän”, hän sanoi ja katsoi minuun orvokinsinisillä silmillään, jotka hän myöhemmin kadottaisi. Hän ei ollut iäkäs, mutta tapa jolla hän koki ahdistusta tietämättömyydestään kieli hänen mielensä vanhuudesta. Yritin silloin kuvitella hänet pienenä lapsena, mutta en pystynyt siihen, niin kuin en pystynyt myöhemminkään.

”Ehkä siinä on syy, miksi ajattelet niin selkeästi. Ei tiedosta ole mitään hyötyä, varsinkin kun se on väärää, tai vääristeltyä”, olin vastannut hänelle. Mitä väliä on Keisarikunnalla, Faerghusin Kuningaskunnalla, Kirkolla? Tärkeämpää oli päämäärä.

”Olkoon niin. Ehkä on helpompi nähdä, mikä on oikein. Kättäni ei ohjaa historian tai suvun taakka”, hän huokaisi ja painoi päänsä alas. Tiesin että hän ajatteli isäänsä. Mietin, että pitäisikö minun lohduttaa häntä, mutta silloin hän ei koskaan sallinut muiden kuin isänsä koskea häneen. Vasta vuosia myöhemmin, kun Edelgard oli kuollut hänen miekastaan, olin etsinyt hänet käsiini ja kietonut hänet syliini. Hän oli painanut päänsä rintaani vasten ja pitänyt kasvonsa piilossa pitkän aikaa. Uskoin silloin, että katumus oli hänelle tuntematon tunne. Hän oli pidellyt kättäni omassaan ja hokenut: _kaikki on hyvin nyt, kaikki on hyvin nyt. _

Heräsin aamulla varhain ja suuntasin ulos. Tiesin mistä arkkipiispan löytäisi ennen kuin hän aloittaisi päivän toimet, ennen kuin ihmiset ympäröisivät hänet kuin varpuset. Erotin hänen valkoisen kaapunsa jo kaukaa kasvihuoneen lasien läpi, ja hidastin askeleitani ennen kuin hän kuulisi minut. Siltikään hän ei yllättynyt kun tervehdin häntä etunimellä kasvihuoneen ovella, eikä hän edes kääntynyt katsomaan minuun vastatessaan, vaan antoi katseensa levätä niissä omituisissa kasveissa joita hän viljeli. Olimme aikoinamme viettäneet tuntikausia puhuen kasveista – itsekin tunsin hyvin erilaisia kasvilajeja, varsinkin niitä jotka tuottivat myrkkyä, eikä hän ollut koskaan kuullut monista Fódlanin ulkopuolella kasvavista lajikkeista.

”Mikä sinut tänne tuo?” hän kysyi minulta sivellessään suuren puna- ja keltakukkaisen kasvin lehtiä. Vaikka hän kasvanut taistelemaan elääkseen eivätkä hänen sormensa soveltuneet pikkutarkkuutta vaativiin töihin, hänen otteensa osasi olla yllättävän hellä. Tiesin sen paremmin kuin kukaan.

”Halusin puhua.” Olin viime aikoina ajatellut usein hautaa, joka oli luostarin alla. Pimeää huonetta, jossa kukaan ei käynyt muuten kuin pakon edessä. Byleth oli kerran seisonut haudan ovella ja todennut: tämä on oikeastaan sangen kotoisaa. Vaikka hän oli asunut lapsuutensa jossain kaukana ja matkustellut ympäri Fódlania, tämä omituinen paikka oli hänen henkinen kotinsa. Omassakin mielessäni luostari ja hänen persoonansa sulautuivat yhdeksi. Muistin kirkkaasti haudan, Jumalattaren tornin, hallit ja katedraalin, oman huoneeni. Luostaria oli myöhemmin alettu kutsumaan Fódlanin kotiliedeksi. Niin kauan kuin liedessä oli tuli, muukin talo pysyisi asumiskelpoisena.

”Milloin tiesit sen ensimmäistä kertaa? Että halusit naimisiin kanssani.” Kysymys oli vaivannut minua pitkään. Olin pyytänyt hänen kättään, koska olin uskonut, että se oli kohtalon meille tarkoittama osa. Tietysti olin myös rakastanut häntä – hänen ylvästä tapaansa kantaa omia aatteitaan, hänen loppumatonta kärsivällisyyttään ja hänen uskollisuuttaan omille ihmisilleen. Mutta ehkä omahyväisyyteni oli sittenkin saanut viimeisen sanan: tietysti halusin uskoa, että minut oli tarkoitettu kumppaniksi niin mahtavalle naiselle, jolla oli monenlaisia lahjoja.

Byleth nyökkäsi että tietäisin hänen kuulleen kysymykseni, muttei vastannut minulle pitkään aikaan.

”Se sinun kohtalosi. Minä uskon siihen”, hän sanoi lopulta. Hänen vihertävät silmänsä olivat kirkkaat, kuin niissä palaisi liekki.

”Olen kävellyt pimeydessä ja nukkunut pitkää unta. Eikä se meitä erottanut”, hän sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan.

”Et vastannut kysymykseeni.”

”Ei minun tarvitse ennalta tietää, mitä kohtalo minulle sanelee”, Byleth totesi ja katsoi minua kulmiensa alta. Sydämessäni läikähti. Hän ymmärsi kuitenkin.

”Itse tiesin jo kauan sitten. Muistatko, kun pyysin sinua lausumaan toiveen kanssani Jumalattaren tornissa? Kun vielä ei ollut sotaa. Tiesin jo silloin”, sanat purskahtivat suustani.

”Siitä on hirvittävän pitkä aika. Pelkään, etten muista paljoakaan”, hänen kulmansa menivät ryppyyn hänen puhuessaan.

”Se oli tietysti kaoottista aikaa, sinun isäsi oli hiljattain murhattu, ja kaikki oli sekavaa…” myötäilin. Tunsin poskieni punottavan, sillä olin niin mielissäni että sain olla kahden hänen kanssaan pitkästä aikaa.

”Isä. Minun on vaikea muistaa, miltä hän kuulosti ja näytti, vaikka hänhän minut lapsesta asti kasvatti.” Hän kipristi kasvojaan hieman, kuin joku olisi pistänyt hänen sormeaan neulalla. Sisälläni syttynyt liekki muuttui äkkiä kylmäksi.

”Mietin sitä välillä. Että jos olenkin niin kuin Flayn ja Seteth. Sellainen joka elää tuhat vuotta.” Hän piirteli kädellään kuvioita ilmaan ja katsoi minua, kuin arvioiden.

”Silloin kai tämäkin hetki pyyhkiytyy mielestäni ajan mukana.” Tunsin äkkiä hätääntyväni. Vaikka tiesin, että oli mahdollista että häneen eivät päteneet ihmisten lait – tuntui että hän oli jähmettynyt ajassa jo joskus kauan sitten – nousi tällainen asia mieleeni ensimmäistä kertaa.

”Mutta ethän sinä minua kuitenkaan unohda?” huudahdin. Olin aina ajatellut itseäni hänen silmäteränään, jota hän helli mielessään pitkään ja hartaasti hiljaisuuden keskellä. Tunnistin itsestäni tämän toiveen yhä nytkin, vuosi sen jälkeen kun hän oli päättänyt liittomme.

”Sinun kasvosi ja äänesi. Ne katoavat kuitenkin. Mutta en minä koskaan unohda että joku rakasti minua niin paljon kuin sinä rakastit. Ei sinun siitä tarvitse huolehtia”, hän vastasi minulle. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat, ja äkkiä hänen hiustensa väri näytti tavallista luonnottomammalta kasvien varsia ja lehtiä vasten.

”Eihän se ole varmaa, joten turha sitä on nyt miettiä.” Mutta minä en saanut sitä ajatusta enää mielestäni, että hän katselisi hautaani ja miettisi, miltä olin joskus nuoruudessani näyttänyt. Tartuin häntä käsistä ja vedin ne lähelle kasvojani.

”Byleth, rakas, tiedän että ne ajat ovat ohi, mutta aion tulla usein katsomaan sinua. En halua että unohdat.” Painoin hänen kätensä otsaani vasten kuin siunausta hakeva pyhiinvaeltaja. Kun kohotin kasvojani pitkän ajan kuluttua, näin että hänen katseensa oli nauliutunut minuun. Se oli hurja, ikiaikainen katse, joka saisi kenet tahansa, ylhäisen kuin kurjan, ajattelemaan jumalallista rangaistusta. Mutta minä taivutin pääni uudelleen kohti maata, ja odotin.


End file.
